


Солнечный поцелуй / Sunshine Kiss

by Carcaneloce, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Photoshop, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Warm autumn, great weather and no one's around.Тёплая осень, хорошая погода и никого вокруг.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Солнечный поцелуй / Sunshine Kiss

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/WNRW8tc.jpg)


End file.
